I'll Build Your Wall
by The Kawaii Neko
Summary: "I... can't." Scorpius whispered and ran away. The next night was a full moon./Lily/Scorpius **WARNING- CHARACTER DEATH AND SUICIDE**


_If I told you what I was,_

_Would you turn your back on me_

_And if I seem dangerous_

_Would you be scared_

_I get the feeling just because_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_If this problem lies in me_

xoxox

A slash, a cut, a bite. Burning pain, his soul and blood on fire and-

_"Awooooo!"_

* * *

Scorpius reached up in horror and touched the scars his not-so-beautiful face.

"My- my face..."

"I can't get rid of the cut, dear. I'm sorry. I tried. There's no cure for a werewolf bite." The patron was saying. But Scorpius had already gotten up and was running away on un-balanced feet.

* * *

Scorpius's favorite place to be, he found it, was on the Astronomy Tower, with the wind blowing at his face, his legs hanging over the edge.

And then Lily Potter started to appear there.

The first time they just started at each other. For a long time.

And then, at the same time, they said:

"What are you doing here?"

"I just... um... like the fresh air and wanted some." Lily said nervously. What was she hiding? "Why are you here?"

Scorpius didn't answer and just sat down opposite Lily, with his back at her and looked up into the starry sky.

It was a long silence before Scorpius got up and made to leave.

"Wait!" Lily cried. "Sorry," she mumbled, her face burning. "I just wondered if you wanted to come back here tomorrow...?"

"I... can't." Scorpius whispered and ran away.

The next night was a full moon.

* * *

The next time Scorpius returned, Lily was there again.

It was quiet for a while again.

"I know, Scorpius," Lily said after a few minutes. "What you are."

He hesitated.

"I don't know what you're taking about."

Lily ignored this.

"And they won't care if you tell them. They miss you. Al, and the others. I hear them. But they've given up on you. I heard Rose say to Al 'He's gone'. Don't be gone."

"What are you talking about?"

Lily didn't ignore it this time.

"You're a werewolf," Seeing that Scorpius opened his mouth, she added, "But I don't care if you are."

"You don't understand," Scorpius said, with obvious bitterness. "Your wall is built."

And with that, he left.

* * *

"I'll build your wall."

Lily was sitting there when Scorpius came.

"I care about you and I'll build your wall right back up and I'll- I'll keep it up."

"You can't." Scorpius shot her down.

"Why not? Walls are built by people who love and care about that one person. I'll make your's. Brick by brick, if I have to."

"Lily... I can't have a wall."

"Why not?"

"It'll be knocked down too many times to count."

And he was gone.

* * *

"Why'd you shut down?"

Lily's new question was even harder to answer.

"I..." Scorpius started, tentatively.

"You did," Lily insisted. "After you were bitten. You stopped being friends with everyone, never tried in class..."

Scorpius was silent.

"Why'd you ditch your friends? There's no werewolf prejudice anymore," Lily pushed.

More silence.

"Why won't you let me build your wall?"

* * *

Scorpius answered the next night. He had gotten to the Astronomy Tower first this time.

"My wall. I won't let you build it because... You'll build it and it'll all seem fine. But then? Then I attack a friend of yours, or your family or even you and my wall comes crashing down. But you're- you're _you_. You'd forgive me and build up my wall. And the same thing will happen again. And again. You'll give up and me and, Lily, I can't go through this. I can't be close to people- emotionally or physically. There's too much hurt, Lily. I can't have a wall... What's the point of a wall if it's usually broken and crashed down? I can't stay at Hogwarts. I'm a monster."

"Then go home!" Lily cried, because tiny tears had now sprung up in her brown eyes. "Leave and be safe with your parents and," Lily added in a whisper. "and leave me."

Scorpius stood up.

This was all going wrong.

"I would. I would go home but... I can't. I can't because you were wrong, Lily. You were wrong before about werewolf prejudices. There _are _still prejudices. And they come from my parents."

And he ran away, leaving her once again in the pitch-black darkness.

* * *

"You need someone else to build your wall for you. You need a girlfriend."

Like most of her words, Scorpius was taken aback by Lily's last sentence.

"I can't. I'll be too dangerous."

"No you won't. What about Rose? Or... m-never mind."

"I can't date. I'm too scarred and ugly..." It was halfway true.

Scorpius's once flawless face was now lined with scars, over scars, over scars.

He looked a bit frightening sometimes.

But he still had the ghost of a beautiful, shining face there.

Lily placed her hand on Scorpius's face, covering the worst scar, the one that ruined his life.

"You're still beautiful to me."

And they were leaning closer and closer together and-

Scorpius got up and ran away.

* * *

Lily wasn't there.

That was good, he needed to be alone.

Scorpius knew he had to do it because, really.

He wouldn't survive.

It was now or a bit sooner.

The only person still at his wall, holding it up, was Lily.

But she wasn't enough.

And all in all, he was doing this _for her_.

Because, no matter how many times he denied it, Scorpius did.

He did love her.

And with that final thought, he closed his eyes and jumped off the tower.

**L-I'm sorry. You couldn't have saved me anyway. There's no cure for a werewolf bite. -S**

xoxox

_A monster_

_A monster_

_I've turned into a monster_

_A monster_

_A monster_

_And it keeps getting stronger_

* * *

**979 words.**

**Dummy round for QL. Tutshill Tornados, Beater 2. Prompts: (dialogue) "He's gone.", (theme) death (character dies, or thoughts on it), (song) "Monster" - Imagine Dragons, Write about a character who lost something. Scorpius lost his protection or his 'wall'.**

**This story is for Mooner!**


End file.
